Conehead
Conehead is an antagonist of the PvZ plush series Appearance He has grey skin, two nostrils, one big eye and one small eye. He wears a brown coat, with blue shorts and a tie, He also wears a bright orange road cone atop his head. He has a more crazed look on his face than the other zombies Personality Conehead has little intelligence and he always tries to make a bad joke whenever he is on screen. He often screws the zombies over due to his incompetence. He also seems to have a malevolent side, only wanting to cause chaos, as shown in Screwing With Space-Time, where he causes various historical tragedies on purpose History Childhood Born sometime in the 1900's to Mama Z, Conehead was disliked by his mother due to the government refusing to pay for Conehead, this neglect caused Conehead to crave attention, hence why he acts idiotic today 2009 Conehead and the other zombies were imprisoned in a drawer for their war crimes, to be let out by Noctis 9 years later Effects on history As a result of the events of Screwing With Space-Time, Conehead is the cause of many historical events, including * The creation of the universe itself: By detonating a bomb he stole from the future, he created the big bang * The rise of life on earth: despite being told not to by creeps and purple, Conehead touched a prehistoric lake 4 billion years ago causing his bacteria to contaminate the lake, causing life to begin * The association of arch duke Franz Ferdinand: By giving his driver the wrong directions, Franz Ferdinand was shot, causing world war one, and indirectly, world war two * The extinction of the dinosaurs: he launched a missile at earth 65 mya, wiping out all dinosaurs * The Chernobyl meltdown: he tampers with a nuclear reactor in the year 1968 * The Permian-Triassic extinction event: the time machine deflects a gamma ray burst into earth, killing 90% of all life in the sea * The black death: Conehead sneezes on a rat in the year 1347 * Hitler's rise to power: he graded Hitler's work F, which resulted in him getting kicked out of art school * World war's 3 through 45 * The destruction of the universe Quotes "Rawr xd" "This cone is mine, it's like a triagonal sign" "Hey look it's yosemite sam on stilts" "Son? Jokes on you my father disowned me. HAH!" "I knew I heard an obnoxious laugh track somewhere..." "WEEEEEEEE!!" "Can we go out for ice cream?" "I Bought this kerchow" (Holding a bottle of beer): "This is what my mother drank when she was pregnant with me!" "That's funny cos it's wrong" "Why is it a tyrannosaurus wrecki, when its supposed to eat the wheat, and not the meat?" "I feel a song coming on" "Pipe it BUSTER OLD BOY" "It is I, Conehead, I have transcended Reality!" Role as the God Of Time In the episode, Bad to the Cone, Conehead, Purple, Anarchist and Creeps were all captured by the Creators, and kept referring to Conehead as the God of Time, and that he was abusing his powers. Conehead had no idea what they were on about, but it is revealed that he is an almighty time god who was killed millions of years ago and is a reincarnation. They then stripped him of his time powers and memory of this event and then sent the four. Purple never forgot this moment, and due to the effects of the timeless void, Purple remembered this in all times in which he was alive and undead. He knows the meaning of existence Relationships Purple Due to his idiocy, Purple is very intolerant of Conehead, once threatening to shove his cone down his throat. This is probably because Conehead made Noctis believe that all the zombies agreed to help him. Which Purple disliked Noctis Noctis has little patience for his constant begging for ice cream, and often yells at him. In Episode 2 he screams at him for trading the money he was going to buy for a 'kerchow' Bucket Due to both their chaotic personalities, They get on quite well, and frequently go on adventures together Trivia * He was the first Zombie to appear in the series * Noctis calls him 'Quickdraw Comman' which is a reference to the PvZ heroes card * Since he is the reincarnation of the God of Time, He could have had power on par with The God Of Eradication Category:Villains Category:Zombies